closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
The Criterion Collection
Background: The Criterion Collection (or just "Criterion") is a company owned by Jonathan B. Turell and Peter Becker, sons of Janus Films owners Saul J. Turell & William Becker, respectively. The Criterion Collection produces direct-to-video documentaries and distributes DVDs of art and important films. They were one of the first video companies to add special features to laserdisc releases, which would later become the standard for the DVD market. 1st Logo (1984-1996, 1999) Logo: On a shady black/blue background, we see a shady black/blue box with a metallic border, that casts a shadow in the background. Inside the box is what looks like a book with pages. A sideways arch is connected to the book, forming a "C". The word "Criterion" appears below the "C". FX/SFX: None. Variants: *An earlier version from 1984-1989 that features a white print logo on a black background with two bylines "THE CRITERION COLLECTION" and "a division of JANUS FILMS and VOYAGER FILMS". *Only on MGM/UA releases from 1984-1989, the white print logo is on a black background with a white border and a shadow under it. Cheesy Factor: The logo itself, somehow looks a "P" than a book styled C. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare, as this only appears on laserdisc releases. Look for the Criterion heading on the sleeve for this logo. Examples include Akira, The Killer, Citizen Kane, and Hard Boiled, among others. This was strangely seen on the 1999 DVD of Fishing With John by going through the discs VOB files (the 3rd logo only appears during normal playback). Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1994?) Logo: On a black background, we see the word "CRITERION" in red flip to the left and stop in place at an angle. As this happens, a gray background, which has several titles of Criterion releases, sliding to the left, fades in. FX/SFX: The flipping of the word, fading of the background, movement of the words in the background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Appears on the Criterion laserdisc of Halloween (1978). Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (1995) Logo: On a metal background, we see a Laserdisc zooming out. The Laserdisc then forms the Criterion logo from the time. FX/SFX: The Laserdisc. Cheesy Factor: Very Poor 2D/3D Animation for 1995. Music/Sounds: Motorcycle sounds, then a loud disc sound. Availability: Rare. Appears on the Criterion laserdisc of RoboCop (1987). Scare Factor: Medium to high, the sounds could startle many viewers. The fact that it follows to the THX Laserdisc can raise the scare factor. 4th Logo (1997-1999) Logo: On a black background, we see two Cs and a curved line forming a eye. "CRITERION COLLECTION" is seen above and below the eye. Variant: An earlier animated version exists from 1996 to 1997 where it shows a group of wood doors rotating and it opens to reveal the logo in inverted colors. It was seen on the laserdisc of Brazil. FX/SFX: None. Chessy Factor: The cropped verison was just unnecessary to do. they could've did something smart and recreate the logo in open matte, and crop it, or recreate it in a 16;1 format. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Appears on Laserdiscs and early DVDs from this era. DVD examples include And The Ship Sails On, and the extremely rare releases of the John Woo films The Killer and Hard Boiled. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2000-2007) Logo: On a black background, we see the white text "THE CRITERION COLLECTION". Below the text, a white line wipes in from left to right. FX/SFX: The line wiping in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Criterion DVDs from this era. Examples include Seven Samurai, Kagemusha, Three Women, Making Close Encounters, The Ruling Class, and their highly sought after release of RoboCop, among others. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (December 11, 2007- ) Logo: On a black background, we see many grey tone parts spinning around. "THE CRITERION COLLECTION" slides up and curves into one of the parts. Some of the parts split up and form a tilted C. FX/SFX: The spinning parts. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On the Blu-Ray release of Quadrophenia, due to a plastering error, it has the most of the 1997 Universal Studios Home Video's logo music. Availability: It first debuted as a print logo on the single disc DVD reissue of Faces, while the animated version debuted on the 2007 DVD release of Two-Lane Blacktop. By this time, it is currently seen on Criterion DVDs/Blu-rays such as The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, Paris, Texas, Blow Out, The Honeymoon Killers, and The War Room among others. Scare Factor: None.